1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for, as well as controlling an implementation of a video game by displaying a player character on a display screen of an image display device, and controlling behavior of the player character displayed on the display screen in accordance with an operation by a player, having a function as a terminal which carries out a wireless communication, and carrying out a transmission and reception of information relating to the video game.
2. Related Art
To date, a variety of games called RPG's (role playing game: a game played by a player acting a role of a character in a game world and, while enjoying a process of growing via a variety of experiences, achieving a predetermined objective) have been provided.
In these RPG's, generally, by a player character which acts in accordance with an operation by the player winning a battle with an enemy character which hampers the achievement of the predetermined objective, various privileges, such as an experience value or an item, are given to the player character.
Also, in recent years, in this kind of RPG, it has become popular, using wireless communication or the like, to exchange information relating to a game, such as an item, with an unspecified number of other players, and carry out a playing of the game.
For example, there has been one in which, including a plurality of portable game apparatus, the portable game apparatus, using a wireless communication unit, carry out communication with other portable game apparatus existing within a communication range and, in the event that a communication condition is established, transmit and receive exchange condition information, for exchanging information relating to the game, to and from each other and, in the event that exchange conditions match, exchange the information relating to the game (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-28103).
However, with the game apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-28103, as the exchange conditions indicated by the exchange condition information are set in such a way that, for example, it is possible to exchange the information relating to the game in the event that games being executed in each game apparatus match, or the like, the exchange of the information relating to the game is not carried out between game apparatus which do not meet this condition, even though terminals of the apparatus are of the same kind. Also, in the case of not meeting the exchange conditions, it often happens that various kinds of information communicated between the game apparatus (terminal identification information and the like) are also destroyed without being used. For this reason, there is a problem in that it can happen that, for a player executing a game which few people are playing, an enjoyment of carrying out the exchange of the information relating to the game with other players wanes, and a variety in playing the game decreases.